Troubleshooting enterprise network infrastructure, such as wireless access points, typically requires determining a list of access points that perform below expectations. Unsatisfactory performance may be due to high client onboarding failures, high interference, or poor coverage. The performance of a given access point may be determined both by the Key Performance Indicator (KPI) associated with events, as well as the frequency of the events. In other words, the performance of an access point spans a KPI dimension and a time dimension. Each dimension of performance and the threshold for acceptable performance is likely to change with different venues, customers, use patterns, and network equipment. Any predetermined set of thresholds is unlikely to accurately determine the performance level of a deployed network in all of the potential configurations.